Too Good
by SilverOwlMalfoy
Summary: Hermione and Ron get in a fight, and she leaves them, forgetting her wand behind! Scabior is by himself and finds her. Reviews appreciated c:


The fire was crackling, and the shadows of Hermione and Ron's arms flaring filled the tent. Harry sighed and turned up the radio again, hoping to hear "Rapier" on-air, instead of Ron screaming about nothing logical.

"It's time to move on and get a life, Ronald!" Hermione stormed out of the room and out of the tent. "Friendship only lasts as long as you let it!" she roared and ran out of the protective borders around them. Harry and Ron both ran after her, but she didn't stop this time. She ran until the darkness of the night swallowed her whole.

She ran to a small break in the forest, sinking under a tree and crying, as quietly as she could manage. She hadn't left the barrier before then, and without her wand and without Ron or Harry, she was completely defenseless. The softest whisper of wind startled her, her heart stuck in her throat at every leaf crunched and every animal trotting past. It was late, but she wasn't tired. She couldn't possibly sleep with danger lurking behind her and all around. She sat beneath another tree, wrapping her sweater around her tightly, trying to suppress the cold weather nipping at her skin. She wiped her cheeks.

"Well 'ello, beau'iful. I been lookin for you." She whipped her head around to see a man she recognized, but didn't know where from. She didn't have her wand, she had forgotten it in the tent, so she could do nothing.

"Wh-who are you? Wh-what do you want?" She stood up quick and backed up against the tree. He smiled down at her and touched her face.

"M'name's Scabior." he looked her up and down, touching her waist, but she slapped his hand away.

"Well, /Scabior/, I demand you to leave me alone!" her voice cracked, and she sounded much more juvenile than she had hoped for. He laughed quietly.

"No, sweetheart, you're comin with me." he waved his wand, and she fell to the ground in a full body-bind. She tried to scream, hoping that Ron or Harry would hear her, but her efforts were useless. He picked her up and held her over his shoulder until she passed out from struggling, unable to breath and unable to speak.

She woke up slowly, everything around her bright and fuzzy. She could hear shuffling around her, but she didn't know what it was. She blinked a few times, and the room came into focus. It was small and cramped, with bright white walls and the lights were too bright to look at. The bed next to her was ordinary and grey, tattered and stained. The window was barred shut, and the door was padlocked. Someone on the other side fiddled with it, and it opened. Scabior walked in, and quietly shut the door behind him, locking it as well.

"'ello, Hermione Granger." her eyes went wide. How did he know her name? "Mudblood, runnin from somethin?" he grinned and un-did the body-bind on her.

"You don't know me!" she shouted and he shushed her, his face flushed.

"Okay! Just...don't be so loud! The dark lord doesn't know I have you here. If he sees you, he'll kill you for sure. And with information about Harry Potter, what good would that do?" he sat down on the bed and she shifted uncomfortably in the chair she was sitting in. "So. Little red riding hood, got any information you want to spill?" She kept a straight stare at the floor and didn't move a muscle. She would never give up Harry or Ron, no matter how mad she was at them. He moved closer to her face and smelled her hair, running his dirty fingers through it, making her shiver. "You smell like vanilla, Granger." he smirked and sat back down. "Not much of a talker, are you?" She gritted her teeth.

"Let me go. I don't know anything about Harry Potter."

"Now thats a lie, princess. If you really didn't know anything, you wouldn't be shaking so much." he smirked and walked around her once, feeling her shoulders. She stood up and ran for the door. He caught her arm and threw her on the bed. "I said don't make noise. Do you want to die, mudblood?" he spat his words and she winced.

"Why don't you just turn me in to Voldemort?" she glared at him and he growled at her, gritting his teeth.

"Because you're too good. You're just another innocent person." she exhaled and looked up at him.

"You'll stay here until I say so. Understand?" she nodded slowly and stood, backing up and sitting in the corner. He sighed and walked out.


End file.
